<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hope you die (i hope we both die) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454241">i hope you die (i hope we both die)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Introspection, M/M, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, Pre-Time Skip, Sad, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke kisses Naruto, and wishes for death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>It's All in the Name (Take #1)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hope you die (i hope we both die)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts">catsinouterspace</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock is ticking. It never stops. Sasuke is running out of time. </p><p>He's always running out of time. </p><p> </p><p>It's quiet, up here on the twisted branch of an old tree that watches over the empty training grounds. It feels good - or at least, as good as anything he will ever know. That he will ever allow himself to know. This moment of peace is more than he deserves; a brief rest that he cannot afford. A weakness. </p><p>Laying at his side like a cat sprawled in evening's last golden sunlight, Naruto is nothing but weakness. His eyes are closed and the plane of his chest rises and falls in a slow, steady rhythm. He could be asleep, but Sasuke knows better. There is tension at the corners of his mouth, thinning those full lips.</p><p>The dobe. How will he ever become Hokage like this? </p><p>A breeze ruffles Naruto's unruly hair and is cool across the sheen of sweat that covers Sasuke's overheated skin. He shivers, and listens to the rustle of drying leaves.</p><p>Already, the seasons are changing. Soon, he will be swept in their currents. He will surrender willingly - jump headfirst into the vortex. There is no other way to catch up to time. </p><p>He's always running out of time. </p><p> </p><p>Everywhere, Sasuke sees clocks. He hears them ticking, the sound of possibilities slipping away. Each passing second is a weight; a reminder of all the things that could be. That never will be. Of the choices that he must make. </p><p>Choices have consequences. He needs to become strong enough to be their bearer. Weakness means death. </p><p>Above him, the sky ticks. It was cerulean when they began training - the colour of Naruto's wide eyes, though nowhere near as bright. Now, it is bloody red. Soon, it will be black, another day gone.</p><p>His thoughts tick. His mind is a surging mess of chaotic memories - unspoken love and a kind gaze, welcoming arms and a promised future, stolen - painted over with crimson streaks. The memories bleed. They bleed into dreams, into ambitions, into his veins. </p><p>He wants to be weak. </p><p>Sasuke glances at Naruto. He wonders when he will become nothing more than a bittersweet memory; a lingering longing that keeps him awake hours after the first shadow of night. </p><p>Soon, very soon. Sasuke can feel it in his bones. </p><p>Because he's always running out of time. </p><p> </p><p>He studies Naruto's face.</p><p>His cheeks are flushed. Beads of sweat glisten at his temples, clinging to hair clumped with dirt and grass, dripping down his forehead. When Naruto's lashes flutter, they catch the sunlight. Sasuke brushes a stray leaf from his shoulder before he can stop himself. A weakness.</p><p>Naruto grins with his eyes closed, and Sasuke is envious of how easily he finds his smile. </p><p>He wants to steal that smile, keep it for himself. </p><p>He wants to know the feel of lips gently curved in delight. His own mouth has long forgotten the shape.</p><p>He wants to remember Naruto - every stupid shred of the dobe. To clutch the fleeting memory of this stolen moment when the future becomes the present, and they've been pulled apart by the currents of time. By the red tides of his past. </p><p>Sasuke leans forward and lets their breaths mingle. There is still awhile until the sun sets. Naruto shivers though the breeze has settled, and his eyes don't open as he tilts his chin to meet Sasuke. </p><p>Their kiss is tender. </p><p>Naruto tastes like ramen, the salt of sweat, and regret. Sasuke hears clocks tick. They sing of lost possibilities. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes Naruto would die so that he wouldn't feel like this. He wishes he'd die for acting like this. </p><p>Sasuke wishes someone would just break time and make it stop ticking. </p><p>He wants to stop living. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>